Penny
Appearance Penny doesn't look like most young girls her age. Unlike most people, she has cat ears that heighten her hearing, a tail that improves her balance (but can be easily broken by an item equal to or more than 20 pounds), and she is rather short, only being around 4'3". She has naturally long, light brown hair that she usually keeps in two ponytails. Always worn around her neck is an emerald-coloured pendant given to her by her father. This tiny kid is usually wears an oversized green long-sleeved shirt, long denim jeans and socks when she finds them. Personality Generally a very trusting person, Penny is not afraid to make friends, and make them fast. She is also very kind and will help anyone in need, even if she doesn't know them very well. She hates to lose people she cares about, so she can be extremely clingy to someone if she feels really close to them. There is a violent side to her, but that only comes out when either her life is threatened or when someone she knows is in danger. History Born in a small city in France, Penny was raised into the life that every little girl dreamed of- being a princess. However, it wasn’t as glamorous as she had hoped. Since there were no other little princesses to play with, she was forced to play by herself in the giant castle she called home. She had no friends outside the castle, either, for the citizens hated her family, due to something her grandfather did in the past. Not only did she not have friends, her father was always busy with meetings with other country leaders, and her so called “step-mother” was always abusing her for petty things she didn’t do. After a couple years, this became the norm for her. There were those rare days when she was able to spend some time with her beloved father, but that was usually cut short by their personal butlers interrupting and saying that there were things that needed to be done. During one of those precious moments, her father (whose name was King Patrick Arthur Chocho respectively) gave her the pendant that supposedly held the “essence of her mother”. This was exactly an hour before he was assassinated. Knowing she would be next, Penny disappeared without a trace and began living a life completely on her own at the age of eight. For the six years that followed her, she became the prey of sexual predators, involuntarily being wrapped into “chores” she cried herself to sleep over. Special Abilities Unlike most young people her age, Penny has the ability to read minds, although it is very limited. Most of the time, she can hear fragments of someone's thoughts, but if she tries hard, she can hear the thoughts of everyone within the space she's standing. She also has limited fire, ice, electric and healing powers, which she either uses on instinct or when her life- or someone else's life- is being threatened. Category:Characters